User blog:Ezekielfan22/Callie Connors (Notorious)
'Callie Connors '(Missi Pyle) is a minor villainess from "Kept and Broken", episode 1.06 of Notorious ''(airdate October 27, 2016). She was a well-known reporter who ran her own news show named after herself, and was a rival of fellow news show "Louise Herrick Live". She was regarded by Julia George (the producer for LHL) as an unscrupulously manipulative news anchor, who was willing to do anything to increase ratings for her show. During the course of the episode, Callie was extensively covering the case of Emily Parker, a teenage girl who had disappeared and was believed to have been abducted. Her first appearance had Julia watching one of her update reports on the case, with Julia calling Callie out on her histrionic approach to reporting the news. After being pressured by her boss to start covering Emily Parker's story as well, Julia instead decided to report on the case of missing teenager Rosa Baez, who had disappeared on the same night as Emily, but whose case didn't receive the same media attention due to her lower class background. During her interview with Rosa's mother Silvia, Louise Herrick made a point of commenting on the media choosing to report on specific cases over others, specifically calling on Callie to help remedy that issue. Afterwards, Callie held an impromptu news report, dismissing LHL's remarks as a "cheap shot" at her show. The evil Callie also tried to justify her overlooking of Rosa Baez by accusing her boyfriend, Braydon Lucas, of being involved in her disappearance, pointing out his criminal history as "proof" (though implications say Braydon being African American was a contributing factor to Callie's allegation). Later on, it was uncovered that Emily Parker had been secretly working on a "cam-girl" website, performing sexual acts over her webcam for paying strangers. Lawyer Jake Gregorian, who was representing Emily's parents, went to Callie to stop her from running that part of the story. Callie tried to claim she owed her viewers the whole truth regarding Emily, but was seemingly convinced by Jake to keep it hidden when he offered to give her an exclusive on the ongoing Oscar Keaton case. But soon after, Callie went back on her word and did a report on Emily's online activities, seemingly shunning her for her actions as well as her parents for not knowing it was happening. Callie's report resulted in the search party for Emily being greatly reduced and her parents receiving numerous claims that Emily deserved whatever had happened to her. The episode's ending also showed Callie "tearfully" reporting on the discovery of Emily's corpse, with implications saying that Callie's report caused the young girl's captor/captors to panic and kill her to cover their tracks. Trivia * Missi Pyle also appeared in ''Home Alone 4 as Vera Merchants, Bringing Down the House ''as the villainous Ashley, ''Rizzoli & Isles as a villainous bartender, Law & Order: SVU as deceitful villainess Trudy Malko, and Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker ''as the evil Nadia Vole. * Missi Pyle later played villainess Sally Marnes in ''Traffik. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Racist Category:Sleazy News Reporter Category:Fate: Karma Houdini